Estelle Bright
(JP) (ENG) |kana = エステル・ブライト |occupation = Bracer |imagepath = Cold Steel 4 = |-|the 3rd EVO = |-|SC EVO= |-|FC EVO = |-|Ys VS Sora = |imgtype = 1 |gallery = Yes |quotes = Yes |relationships = Yes |age = 16 (FC/SC) 17 (the 3rd) 18 (Zero/Ao/Akatsuki) 21 (CS3 Events) |race = Human |gender = Female |eye = Golden brown |hair = Honey brown |weapon = Bo Staff |relatives = Joshua Astray (lover) Cassius Bright (father) Rena Bright (mother/deceased) |orbment = None |affiliation = Bracer Guild |game = Trails in the Sky + EVO Trails in the Sky SC + EVO Trails in the Sky the 3rd + EVO Zero no Kiseki + EVO Ao no Kiseki + EVO |others = Sora no Kiseki OVA Ys VS. Sora no Kiseki: Alternative Saga Vantage Master Portable |birth = Rolent, Liberl Kingdom |romaji = Esuteru Buraito|dob = S.1186 | August 7}} is the main protagonist of the The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky trilogy. She is is featured, alongside many other characters, as one of Falcom's iconic characters in multiple Falcom subsequent games. Profile Appearance Estelle is a young woman, aged 16 at the start of the game. She wears red shoes and a maroon skirt, along with a pair of black compression shorts. Over this, she wears a light-brown apron-like cover, and a white undershirt. Over this, she wears a rib-high, sleeve-less jacket and brown gloves. Personality As a person, Estelle is a rather naive and straightforward girl who is always energetic and positive. She is very proactive, somewhat of boyish in appearance and attitude, and has a "hit first and ask later" attitude. Later, she comes to show that she can be just as girlish as Joshua would have thought of her to be. Story FC Estelle and Joshua begin their journey to find Cassius, Estelle's father, after news of his airliner had gone missing. They acquire new missions and friends along the way as well as becoming senior bracers. SC Estelle is determined to find Joshua, the boy she had always loved, after he told her his past and disappeared from her life. Her friends track down Joshua's tail and shuts down an operation of the evil society, Ouroboros, to save the continent of Zemuria. The 3rd After leaving on an adventure for Joshua to redeem himself for his past sins, she and him are summoned to their friend, Kevin and his squire, Ries. She and her lover help the duo resolve the danger left by the Aureole. Zero Estelle and Joshua move to Crossbell City's bracer guild to continue Joshua's redemption. She meets the protagonist of the game, Lloyd Bannings, and his friends. Estelle helps crush the plans of an evil cult and she brings Renne to her new, loving home. Background Estelle was a spunky, tomboy child. She loved to fish, catch bugs, train with her staff and many others. Her father Cassius loved her the way she was as well as her mother, Lena. She would pull each of her parents by the hand to show them anything she thought was cool or fun. Estelle's life was perfect to her, but that all changed on one fateful day. Estelle wanted to go up to the clock tower that sat in the center of Rolent, her home city. She convinced her mother to go up with her by tugging and being forceful. When she was adoring the view of the sky, the first attack of the Erebonian Empire hit. The clock tower was reduced to ruins and rubble, and Estelle acquired small injuries. When she looked up, tears in her eyes, she saw her mother bleeding heavily and wounded beyond repair. Lena, holding Estelle close and shielding her beloved daughter from the rocks and fire, whispered to her daughter everything will be alright. That day struck the beginning of Hundred Days War and Lena Bright's death. Notes/Trivia *She was voted among the top 50 game characters, according to the Weekly Famitsu magazine. *A running gag in the series is that Estelle is a horrible cook, despite the fact she does all the cooking for the party via the camp menu. **This is similar to Rean who always participates in cooking despite being horrible at it (except for one particular dish). *Estelle loves fishing and collecting Strega sneakers. She was once an avid insect fanatic, but claims that she's graduated from the hobby. *Nowa, from the franchise, seems to be inspired by Estelle. *Estelle wields the same weapon as McDohl, the main protagonist from . *In Trails in the Sky: Second Chapter during her escape from the Glorious in Chapter VI, Estelle makes a humorous reference to the Ys series by mentioning she won't be able to start a career as "Estelle the Wallcrusher" after trying to destroy a barrier generator with her staff and failing. Gallery 62231A3F-4E14-4FB8-818A-452B1E4140B2.jpeg 8737F819-3A5F-4344-8C7C-D7F40EBA5D63.jpeg EF0575C8-4FAA-4EFC-A323-89E3CDCA5B1A.jpeg Category:Main Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Zero to Ao Kiseki Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bracer Category:Heroines Category:Liberl Civilians Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Party Members Category:Female Characters